Wanted Cowboys
by KissinAng3ls
Summary: A very long tale of two very special boys who are thrown at each other by something we call Fate. Arthur, a young teenage boy, gets thrown back in time to the age of Cowboys. He meets a rather "Idiotic" cowboy named Alfred and they are sent out after the most dangerous outlaw of all time. Yaoi, Gore, Cowboys, Outlaws, etc. etc. Reviews are awesome!


The first of many chapters of this very long tale of two very special boys who are thrown at each other by something we call Fate. Arthur, a young teenage boy, gets thrown back in time to the age of Cowboys. He meets a rather "Idiotic" cowboy named Alfred and they are sent out after the most dangerous outlaw of all time.

And this is my first big project!

Rated M for Gore, Language and of course YAOI! (Will be in later chapters, will warn if you don't want to read it you can skip it)

I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANYTHING REALLY, and if you like it then please leave a fav and a review. It helps tons and might have an effect on later chapters, you never know ;)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue & Lets Begin!**

The smell of dust, the feel of the dry hot day and sweat soaking his white shirt, it was just another day...

His fingers stroking the silver trigger to his fathers gun, his sky blue eyes keeping contact with his rival, his own self. How did things come down to this? He didn't know. But it didn't matter much know, all that mattered was getting _him_ out of here.

The dark haired opposite of him was glaring at him, with the same blue eyes of his.

They stood like that for what seemed like forever, then with a swift movements they drew their guns and fired at each other many times, until both of their guns where out of bullets. There was a long pause, racing heart beats as each one of the people, and themselves, that was there waited for one of the duo to collapse and fall into deaths cold grasp.

**thunk**...

Th body of the darker haired American fell and the sound of a sob was heard.

Alfred looked away from the body and the person who was sobbing and walked over to his bestfriend, and love, Arthur. He smiled and helped untie him from the chair he was sitting on.

"Hey Arttie" Alfred gave him his usual cheerful grin and pat his back, Arthur shook his head then hugged him tightly,

"Alfred!" he looked up at him with a greatful smiled then frowned slightly, "YOU STUPID TWIT! WHY DID YOU GET INTO THAT DUEL" he huffed and quickly let go of Alfred and crossed his arms, "What the bloody hell where you thinkin?! I could have takin care of it myself!"

Alfred chuckled and wrapped his arms around the Englishmans waist then kissed his neck gently, "I'm glad your okay, and you wherent hurt. I did it for you" he smiled "we should probably head out, I know a great place down in Mexico where my little cousin lives!"

The two started to walk away, holding hands when the sobbing blonde haired man got up and reloaded the gun.

"You fucking shithead!_ You _think you can just _walk away _like _nothing happened_?! I've lost _everything_ because of you!" He aimed the gun in his hand at Alfred, shooting him in the back a couple times before falling to his knees and sobbing more into the dead mans chest.

For a long moment Arthur looked over at Alfred in horror before catching him as he collapsed, he held Alfred in his arms and tears started to come into his eyes, Alfred looked up at Arthur in shocked then smiled sadly and in a painful manner,

"Heh, I guess I won-nt be goin to Mexico after all" he laughed weakly and coughed some blood up, his back gushing out blood all over poor Arthur.

"No! You're going to make it! I promise you!" Arthur cried and held onto Alfred

"You know better then to make a promise you can't keep" he smiled sadly, " 'sides I knew this day would get here soon, jus' didn't see it was coming this soon" He coughed some more blood up, "say, I want ya to promise me something"

Arthur tried to look at him and nodded, "yes?" tears still streaming down his face

"Make sure ya.. ya get back home to ya family" his breathing slowed down then stopped. Arthur looked at him and held onto him tightly,

"N-no! Say something! anything! Please.." he shook his body gently "Please!"

But it was no use.. Alfred was dead..

* * *

**2 Years Before**...

Arthur sighed softly as he went to his school meeting with his annoying friends,

"Hon Hon Hon~ Arthur, how about after class we-" Francis trailed off

"Hello, No you stupid frog!" Arthur sighed, he honestly did not want to handle any more of this shit, and it was already enough he would have to deal with a load of crap at home, "Hey Kiku I think I might just go home, what will I be missing?"

Kiku looked at him and nodded, "I'll tell Ludwig, and I believe that we have a new kid"

Arthur shrugged, "Meh, I'll greet the new kid tomorrow"

He said goodbye to his "friends" then left before Francis could try and flirt with him again, which was just plain annoying.

...

He opened the back door to his fathers pub kitchen and stepped in, it was crowded and stuffed, waitresses in skimpy outfits scattered all over the place trying to take their orders and bring them to their costumers so they can get their pay and tips. Arthur sneaked his was through the crowd and out into the actual pub part. He sat down in a seat at the corner of the room, ordering some food and sighing as he rested his head on the table in front of him.

He closed his eyes and drifted into a train of thought, but only moments later to be interrupted.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A man sat down in front of him, Arthur opend his eyes and looked at the hooded figure. He couldn't see his face, but his voice.. it sounded familiar.

"I don't think I'll trade my thoughts for such foolishness" Arthur sat up and frowned

The hooded man shrugged, "if you say so, but it helps to let someone you don't know help you with your troubles"

Arthur pondered the thought, "True.. oh fine" the British man sighed, "just trouble at school.. and I need money to help pay for the taxes around here"

The hooded man nodded, "I see.. say, you wouldn't be opposed to an job offer, would you?"

Arthur looked at him his eyebrow raised, "It pays good!" the man quickly replied.

Arthur sighed and looked down at his hands, "Yeah, I guess, whats the job do?"

"You'll see" the hooded man motioned his hand in a waving manner to something or somebody behind Arthur.

"Wha-" Arthur was cut off by a cloth soaked in a sweet scent which covered his mouth and nose, causing him to breath it in deeply. He quickly passed out and was dragged out of the bar by two strong looking men, nobody took a second glance, thinking the owners kid was drunk again.

The hooded man left some money on the table and a note before leaving, which later would cause panic to Arthur poor family and worry.

Little did they know that he would not return.

* * *

Mwahahahah! Is this a cliffhanger I smell? :D sorry, if it was rushed a little. I was trying to write this under the careful eagle eye of my granny.

I'll update the next chapter within 3 days time. Sorry!

But hey, next chapter we'll meet Indians and.. and.. and.. ALFRED! YAY!


End file.
